lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Girl Wiki:Videos and Image Files (Policy)
The observes a strict "safe harbor" policy regarding videos and image files ( a/k/a media files ) uploaded to the wiki. ♦ The copyright and license to the contents of Lost Girl episodes and webisodes is owned by [http://www.prodigypictures.com Prodigy Pictures Inc.] ♦ The copyright and license of Showcase'' ''special programs ( example: Lost Girl pre-show special ), and publicity photos of Lost Girl actors and characters, is owned by Shaw Media. Fan Made media ;Videos – .gifs – screenshots – collages Fan-made videos, .gifs, screenshots, and collages made from Lost Girl episodes and webisodes are works made with borrowed materials, not privately owned by the makers of said fan works. Adding a mark or signature on them — which essentially claims ownership of the visuals — is an infringement of Prodigy Pictures' license and copyright. * Fan made .gifs, screenshots, collages, and videos created from Lost Girl episodes and webisodes cannot contain a mark or signature on them by the maker of the fan art or fan video. ::• Fan work makers cannot claim ownership of visual projects created from Lost Girl episodes and webisodes. * Fan made .gifs, videos, screenshots, and collages created from Showcase specials and from Lost Girl publicity photos cannot contain a mark or signature on them by the maker of the fan video or fan art. ::• Fan work makers cannot claim ownership of visual projects created from Lost Girl publicity photos and Showcase specials. * Only original artwork not created from Lost Girl episodes, webisodes, and specials may contain a mark or signature by the creator of the artwork. ( Examples of original artwork: drawings and paintings ) ♦ Fan original artwork and fan videos uploaded to the can only be used on Profile and Talk pages of Registered Users, and blogs created by them. ♦ Fan made videos, .gifs, screenshots, and collages cannot be uploaded to the if they include a mark or signature by the maker of the fan work within the visuals. Videos Only videos about and concerning Lost Girl are permitted to be uploaded to the . Screenshots If you own the DVD or Blu-ray of a Lost Girl season, screenshots made from them are acceptable for uploading to the . * Screenshots made from a purchased Lost Girl DVD or Blu-ray and from episodes/seasons purchased from iTunes or Amazon Instant Video are considered "Fair Use" and may be uploaded to the . * You cannot claim author & license of uploaded screenshots. The uploading of screenshots that include the Showcase logo is discouraged — particularly if the DVD/Blu-ray of a season is available — as it suggests that the screenshots were made from an episode downloaded illegally from the Internet. Non-Lost Girl content Images that are not specifically related to the production of Lost Girl and its episodes ( e.g. actor, character, scene, artifact, etc. ) can be uploaded by Registered Users of the to post in their personal Profile and Talk pages. ;Personal photos Personal image files can only be used on Profile and Talk pages of Registered Users, and blogs created by them. * A maximum of two (2) personal photos are permitted to be uploaded to the . ::♦ However, please consider these important Wikia privacy guidelines for all Users ( from Wikia Community Central ): ::• The Internet is a wonderful place but it's not the same as the offline world....So always protect yourself by keeping private stuff private. ::• Your real name...photos of yourself or your friends and family — all of these are things you should think twice about sharing. ;Other TV shows and/or feature films * Images from other TV shows are not acceptable for use in a article/page. * Images from other TV shows and/or films can only appear in the personal Profile and Talk pages of Registered Users. Author & license of photos and videos Unless you have physically taken a photograph or video with your own camera ( for example: at a comic-con panel ) you cannot claim author & license for an uploaded photo image file or video. Crediting fan work Fan works are shared on the Internet through social media, fan sites, forums, blogs. Social networking sites such as Tumblr ( for example ) are collaborative websites and content in one Tumblr blog can be shared and reblogged — and become distributed through dozens of other Tumblr blogs. If you are the original maker of a fan work in the collection of media files and want it attributed to you, please follow these procedures: :(1) register a user name with the :(2) contact the Admin by leaving a message on his/her Talk page :(3) provide evidence that you are the creator of the fan work that can be confirmed by the Admin ( i.e. your original URL where it first appeared before it was shared ). ♦ HOW TO UPLOAD IMAGE FILES AND VIDEOS There are restrictions on the size of screenshots and photos that can be uploaded to the . For the procedures on how to correctly upload and include videos and image files within the collection, read: How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO. Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Lost Girl Wiki Policy Category:MAIN PAGE